A Hero Goes To Hillhurst
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While thinking about Melody, Ben stumbles upon the old Hillhurst house.


**A story requested by Skellington Girl. Taking place after Sparkling Lover's story "A Date To Remember." Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson was out and about on this cool, calm evening walking down a forest trail. After all of his superhero work, he decided to take a little vacation in northern California. As he did, he just can't stop thinking about Melody, a Vladat-human hybrid he met a while ago.<p>

Sure, Melody was pretty cute and all, but her Vladat side made him a little wary. Who knows, one minute she's all sweet as candy, and the next thing Ben thinks he'll end up with two holes in the neck!

Ben needed to clear his thoughts. Very much. As he kept walking, he realized there was something he wanted to ask Melody, but he had to put it on hold.

"Huh?" Ben stopped and looked around. He was in a part of the forest where he couldn't make out his path. Ben was lost. "Oh, man!" Ben was completely lost. He tried to look on his phone to make out where he was, but oddly enough, his phone wasn't working. He decided to keep walking and hopefully he'll find his way back.

As he did, Ben's nose picked up something sweet. He followed the smell and found himself at rows of tangerines! Licking his lips, Ben ran over to one of the groves, picked a tangerine, peeled it, and promptly at the fruit.

After several helpings of tangerines, Ben continued his quest and stopped, his eyes and mouth wide open.

He stood before a dismal old farmhouse that stood menacingly over the field. It was like a haunted house from your best nightmares.

"Cool!" Ben breathed in awe. Eager to search this macabre house, Ben walked up the creaky steps and stepped inside.

Once Ben came in and observed the dusty foyer, the door slammed shut behind him. Ben yelped and looked back, realizing he was locked inside.

"Something tells me..." Ben said. "I should have stayed outside."

"Yes, you should have." said a deep, Romanian voice.

Ben yelped and looked behind him, his face crossed with shock and disbelief.

A tall, slender man dressed up like Dracula loomed over Ben. The teen saw hunger in his silver eyes. Ben took a step back. Then more monsters came into the scene, a mummy and a werewolf. Ben's shock grew. These weren't like the monsters on Anur Transyl, these were like...actual movie monsters!

Ben struggled to keep his cool. "C-Come on! What is this?! Some kind of Halloween joke?!" The vampire came closer, Ben stepped further back. "You stay back you-y-you-"

"The word your looking for is vampire!" The vampire hissed and bared his fangs, making Ben yelp and back up as the monsters closed in. "Fellas, the drinks are on me!"

"But you can't be a real vampire! I mean, the suit, the cape, there's just no way!" Ben argued.

Sudeenly, two big hands grabbed Ben from behind. He yelped again and saw his captor was a Frankenstein monster! Only without the green skin.

The vampire grabbed the boy's neck and jerked it to the side. "Perhaps this will convince you." He chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Ben's spine. The vampire opened his mouth and was about to sink into the exposed flesh.

"Save me the jiblets, Count!" said the mummy.

Ben was ready to scream.

"What's going on, Fang?!"

The vampire stopped and pulled away. Ben was even more shocked taken he ever was. "Huh?"

Everyone saw a pretty red haired girl along with Melody coming down the stairs. "Ben!" Melody gasped. She flew down the stairs and sucker punched the Franken-monster, releasing Ben and dropping him to the floor.

"FRANKENBEANS!" the monsters screamed.

Melody hurried to Ben's aid to comfort him.

"Uh, Melody, I think that was a little much..." the redhead pointed out.

Ben jumped off the floor. "Melody! We've gotta get out of here!" He rushed to the door, when all of a sudden a blue skinned man dressed as a policeman appeared holding a stop sign. "Not so fast, laddie." he said in a hokey Scottish accent.

Ben couldn't hold it in. He screamed, this man looked like a glow in the dark clown. He ran the other way and his behind Melody. "Did you just scream like a little girl?" she asked.

"No!" Ben pouted.

"Sure sounded like it." chirped a little voice coming from behind. Ben jumped and toppled over Melody. They laid down in the floor, face to face.

The voice and from a little creature in a brown hooded cloak. She blinked her red glowing eyes. "You must be Melody's boyfriend. Getting cozy, are we?" she giggled mischievously.

Ben's face turned a bright red. "Uh, well, I...uh."

"Oh! So you're Melody's beau!" the blue clown chortled. "Welcome!"

Ben looked ready to faint. Melody decided to gather everyone in the parlor and talk things out before Ben passed out.

After a complete and thorough explanation, Ben finally calmed down, but even he found it tough to swallow that Earth monsters were real. "So...you guys are married, huh?" Ben asked Fangula and Ashley.

"Yes, I know it sounds freaky, but I do love him." Ashley hugged Fangula's arm and cuddled up to him. He giggled and they began to kiss.

Flabber sighed lovingly while the rest of the monsters gagged.

'Huh. They're just like Whampire and Sasha.' Ben thought. He blinked twice. Whampire and Sasha? Of course! Those two were just like Ben and Melody as well. Then being so happy and how much they loved each other.

And Ben felt the very same way.

"Melody, can I ask you something?" Ben started.

Melody seemed surprised. "Yes?"

Ben took Melody by the hand and got down on one knee. Melody and everyone else in the room gasped.

"Melody, even though I'm a human and you're half Vladat, I've just become drawn to you. At first I was a little nervous, but I finally realize that all that matters is our love. So, Melody, will you marry me?"

"YES! Of course I'll marry you!" Melody squelaed and hugged Ben, sharing a kiss.

"Oh, great! Now I'm gonna cry!" Flabber wailed out.

But Frankenbeans was already crying, tears began to shoot from his eyes.

"TAKE COVER, PEOPLE!" Mums yelled.

Everyone ran out out the parlor. And just in time, a flash flood burst through the house and everyone was poured outside through the door.

"Is it always like this here?" Ben asked, lying in a puddle of tears.

"Yep." Melody said.

They shared a look, then smiled and held hands. Things we're going to be quite different from now on.


End file.
